


Pretty Kitty and the Brute

by PariPassu



Category: Criminal Minds, Original Work
Genre: Captivity, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariPassu/pseuds/PariPassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brute from the Art Gallery Catacombs get a temporary promotion to be a guard on the Lab level. It's a tough adjustment. The Mistress is right -- the Brutes are only good for one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty and the Brute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lion Tamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428668) by [StuffandThangs11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandThangs11/pseuds/StuffandThangs11). 



> This is a respectful fanfiction-of-a-fanfiction for the universe created by StuffandThangs11's A Lion Tamed series. I hope it doesn't offend.

Chapter 1

 

Chris just wanted to get his jacket and leave.  It had been a long damn shift. He fucking loved his job but too many bad blowjobs banged the shit out of his dick. He loved being a brute, he loved beating and fucking the shit out of the men in the Catacombs, but right now he just wanted to go home to Natasha and some decent food.

What the hell was Chucky doing hanging around outside the break room? And what was that god damn smell?

"Chucky, you fucking piece of shit! You clog the toilet again?" Chucky always reminded him of that little rat thing that lived on Jabba the Hutt's fat rolls. Chucky hosed off the holes in the Catacombs and poured out their slop. He wasn't a brute.  He was a shit stain.

"Heh! Toilet! Yeah, that's right," Chucky giggled annoyingly.

The breakroom was empty – nobody in the little kitchen or around the big table. There was nobody sitting on the ratty couches. He looked behind the big recliner that everybody liked to sit in.

Yeah, that's where the smell was. The breakroom whore was lying on its dog bed, pale and reeking of shit and death. It probably was dead.

"Hey," he said as he leaned over and poked it. "You fucking dead?"

The smelly, dirty, cum covered whore started panting and disgusting fluid leaked from its butthole. Not dead.

It was female, blonde hair, no tits, and a pink plastic collar that said "Kitty." Chris has never used it because it seemed to have a head injury or something. It never said anything and its eyes didn't focus on anything in particular. The holes he was paid to fuck were all there, mentally, and that was more fun.

Time to give this problem to somebody else.

"Chucky!" Chris yelled. "Come with me and open the damn doors. I need to take the whore to the vet." The doc upstairs could either fix it or put it to sleep.

Chucky cringed into the room and giggled nervously. "The vet, Chris! Like a real pet!"

Chris gathered the dog bed into his arms. He was a big guy, strong from wrestling with the holes, but the whore weighed nothing. He had never really seen it eat but then again, he never really thought about it at all.

He carried the whore up out of the Catacombs and into the Lab section of the Gallery, where the pets were, cursing at Chucky to open the doors faster and then get the fuck out of his way. Nobody asked why he was carrying a dog bed with a smelly whore on it but he was the shift supervisor from the Catacombs and nobody questioned him about anything.

Except the damn doctor's assistant. When Chris got to the infirmary, the bitchy little queen tossed his head and said "we don't treat holes here" and tried to shove him back into the hallway.

"She's not a hole, damn it.  She's the breakroom whore from the Catacombs – she's a fucking pet," he tried to explain but he found himself talking to a closed door.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought and put the dog bed and the leaky whore down outside the infirmary door and walked away from the whole fucking pile of crap. No fucking way was he going all the way back downstairs to get his jacket. Time for dinner and his beautiful comfortable bed. And Natasha.

 

Chapter 2

 _What the hell_ , Chris thought as he got to work the next day. There was a note on his locker to report to Captain Petros, the guard commander on the Lab level.

Petros was the man who had convinced him to give up the life of a drug lord's bodyguard and hired him as a brute.

"Hey, Cap," he said, knocking on the door frame. "You wanted to see me?"

The Captain stubbed out his cigarette and motioned for him to come in.

"Chris, we need you to guard up here for a while," he said. "We want you to stay with that pet from the breakroom."

 _Shit_. Brutes were almost never asked to guard in the Lab. It was supposed to be this big career step to move up to the Lab level but Chris loved the Catacombs. He loved beating the obnoxious little holes into the ground. What the fuck was he going to do all day up here?

"Yes, sir," he said.

He got a new uniform, a new weapon, and an ear piece, which he could tell was going to piss him off.  He had no idea there was non-stop chatter on the airwaves up here.  The first thing he heard was for him: take the whore, no, the _pet_ , from the infirmary to her cell. The captain walked with him.

"Chris," Petros said, "do you know what happened to her?"

Chris shook his head. "Review the tapes?" he said. Everything on the Catacomb level -- the holes' cells, the bathrooms, hallways, and breakroom – were on camera at all times.

"There are no tapes for the breakroom, Chris," he said. "You know anything about that?"

Chris shook his head.

"We haven't been taping down there for a while. Shift captains said it wasn't necessary," the Captain said.

Chris was surprised. Tex, the day shift captain, was his boss and he never said anything to him. Why wouldn't they tape? The brutes could be doing anything to the holes – even killing them – and there wouldn't be any evidence. When they got to the infirmary, the pet looked better. Cleaner and smelled ok. The doctor pulled Chris and the Captain aside and shook his head.

"The Mistress was here," the doctor said. "She was not happy."

The other men were impressed. The Mistress rarely came to the Labs and almost never came for one messed up pet.

"She said she gave this pet to the guards as a gift and she was not well cared for," the doctor stressed the last part ominously.

 _Somebody's gonna pay for fucking this whore up_ , Chris thought. _And I'm really glad it's not me_.

 

Chapter 3

The doctor walked them over to the pet, who was looked like she was asleep on the bed.

"She has internal and external injuries and she was severely malnourished. We treated her obvious wounds but she will need at least two weeks before we can think of another placement. I understand you are going to be her guard?" He addressed the last to Chris.

Chris nodded.

"Chris, I know you haven't worked on this level before, but I'll walk you through it," the captain said.

The doctor was still talking. "She was a trained pet, so she should give you no problems. We believe the mutism is caused by a physical injury to her throat or neck, so she is unlikely to ever speak. We discovered her extreme myopia and have scheduled Lasix surgery . . . "

Chris could feel his mind wandering and tried to force himself to give a shit.

 _I fucking hate this,_ he thought. _I hate having to escort this_ – but then he pulled it back together.

"Yes, sir," he said, hoping it was appropriate.

The captain looked at him. "Carry her to the cell, Chris," he said. "I'll fill you in there."

 

 

Guarding pets on the Lab level was exactly as boring as Chris thought it would be. He stood outside the glass wall of the cell while his pet slept behind him. He stared at the woman in the cell across the hall, who knelt on her pallet and kept her eyes on the ground. He listened to the chatter in his ear.

He kind of knew that the pets were monitored at all times, but he hadn't understood how the staff in the control room made tiny changes to their environment to get into the pet's heads. In the Catacombs, the brutes just beat the fuck out of the holes until the holes submitted and stopped being bad.

On the Lab level, they had to make the pets _want to be good_. It was impressive but god damn it was dull. The most exciting part of his day so far was responding to a Code 2 where all the guards gathered in the hallway and stare at a pet who refused to take a shower. That was about two minutes of fun. The next most exciting thing was when the naked slave with the collar and the butt plug came to bring lunch to the other pets. Chris' pet, who he had begun thinking of as Kitty, was still asleep, so no lunch for her.

Chris was used to fucking at least five men a day. He was used to talking, moving, laughing, kicking, spitting, and punching. He was the best at thinking up Stupid Hole Tricks to make the holes break faster – like the time he had a hole punch his own nuts and sing happy birthday until he threw up. That was hilarious.

Guarding on the Lab level was bullshit.

 

Chapter 4

The Captain had told him that Kitty was a little different from the other pets. Instead of just making sure she healed and did was she was told, the Mistress wanted her to be mentally repaired in some way before she could be sold to a new owner.

"Believe it or not," the Captain said. "The Mistress wants her to be happy."

"Happy?" Chris said. She was a pet. How happy could that make her?

"I know," the Captain sighed. "Just do your best."

 

Kitty was awake when dinner was delivered. He went into the room with the slave and stood next to Kitty's pallet.

"Kitty?" he called quietly.

She got to her knees with her hands clasped behind her and looked down at the ground. She was definitely a trained pet.

The next thing a pet should do is to ask if it could please him. He waited to see how Kitty asked him. She leaned forward to kiss his boot tip and stayed down.

"Do you want to know if you can please me?" he asked her.

She kissed his boot again.

"Not right now but maybe later. Now I want you to eat your dinner. You can use your hands," he said.

The control room guy in his ear piece said "Thanks, Chris. We'll make a note of her way of asking the question. Just make sure she eats everything."

He could tell it was hard for Kitty to keep eating but he stayed in the cell with her and petted her hair when she was done. She pressed her head into his hand like a real cat, which Chris thought was stupid but ok. She fell asleep immediately and Chris took up his post outside her cell. He found himself looking forward to seeing the slave take her tray away. _Fuck my life_ , he thought.

When his shift was over, Earpiece Guy said "OK, Chris. Tomorrow we're going to get her to move around a little bit if she's not too sore. See you then."

Chris remembered about the cameras just in time and did not roll his eyes.

 

Chapter 4

There wasn't much to do for Kitty for the first few days. She slept a lot, took her medicine, ate, and showered. She was not cleared to use the wand until the end of the second day.

When he was practically hallucinating with boredom, watching the pet in the cell across from Kitty's stare at the floor, his friend Jason came back from the cafeteria.

"Hey, Dressler. I bet this level seems pretty slow after the Catacombs, am I right?" he said.

"You got it," he said.

"I got a guy who said a bad word" -- Chris knew the word was "no" --  "and I want to scare him a little. Do you think you could stop by and . . . " Jason grinned.

"Be a brute and put the fear of God back into him?" Chris grinned back. "Yes, I do believe I could."

"Ok, just tell Control that you're backing me up and they'll send somebody to watch Kitty until you get back," Jason said.

Chris called the order in, received approval, and followed Jason to the men's wing, where his pet's cell was.

The pet was looking down and trembling constantly.

"Shakey!" Chris yelled as he flung open the door to the cell.

The pet cried out and began to pant and fold in on himself.

"Mmmmay I plllease you sssir?" he sputtered.

"Yes, Shakey, I do believe you can. My friend Jason here says you missed all the guys in the Catacombs, Shakey.  Said you can't remember a little thing like what words you are not allowed to say," he leaned down and squeezed the pet's cheeks, making his lips stick out. "Wow, Shakey, it's so nice that you want to get fucked like a hole again," he grabbed the man's ears and smashed his face into his crotch. "That's right, you just tell Jason that you're tired of being a pet and you want to be a hole. You say it right into my zipper. Speak clearly now!"

The man mumbled desperately into Chris' pants. Poor Shakey's trembling was making Chris hard. "You mind?" he asked Jason.

"No, go right ahead," he said.

Chris lowered his zipper and pulled his cock out. "Now, Shakey, you understand the question? If you want to stay up here with Jason and be a pet, just nod your head 'yes.'" He put his cock in the pet's mouth. "That's a good pet, nod your head. OK, nod faster." He smiled. Finally, he was having fun. "There you go, Shakey. Keep nodding." He grabbed the pet's head and crushed it against his groin as he poured cum down his throat. Damn, that was too fast.

He pulled out of Shakey's mouth and put his dick away. "Jason," he nodded at his friend, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"Dressler," his friend said, approvingly.

Back to the women's wing and the staring at nothing detail. He missed the Catacombs.

 

Chapter Five

 

Usually, the guards stood with their backs to the pets, but since Kitty couldn't talk, Earpiece Guy said that he should look at her to check up on her. He could tell that she was getting better – her ribs didn't stick out as much and she seemed to have no trouble moving around in the shower.

On the fourth day, he took her to a hair and makeup place where they did beauty stuff on her for a long time. Fortunately, Chris didn't have to stay with her and he could check out the Lab guards' fancy breakroom and play pool with some of the guys. He walked her over to get some standard pictures for the catalog while she was all beautified.

On the fifth day, he walked her over to the doctor for her eye surgery. Chris figured it would take hours and asked Control if he should go to lunch or something but she came out of the infirmary almost immediately, it seemed like, staring at the world with big blue eyes.

She was actually kind of pretty, Chris thought. Natasha was his kind of girl – a black haired stripper with huge fake tits and tattoos – and Kitty was a delicate blue eyed blonde with creamy skin and no tits at all – but he could see the appeal.

"Chris," Earpiece Guy said. "Take her to the employee cafeteria for ice cream."

 _WTF_? _Pets in the cafeteria?_ He shrugged. Eventually the pets would be sold to people who took them all kinds of places. Like seeing eye dogs had to learn to ride the bus.

"Hey, Kitty," he said, smiling at her. _Keep her happy_ , he thought. "Want to go get a treat?"

She gazed up into his face like she couldn’t stop looking at him. She nodded slowly.

Ice cream was a big hit. She laughed silently and clapped her hands and licked the spoon like she was giving it a blow job.

"This is great," Earpiece Guy said. "We're getting some great images."

"Images?" he said into his microphone.

"Yeah, we're making her a new portfolio to find her an owner. You know, Chris, we get a million girls who look just like her through here and we take, like, three pictures with a cock in their mouth and cum on their face and they're out the door. Your kitty is supposed to get 15 high quality pictures minimum."

 _Well_ , Chris thought. _Let's keep her in shape, then_. "So, can I, you know, use her?" he asked into the microphone.

"Yeah, no problem," Earpiece Guy said. "Try to get her to look happy."

 _Happy_ , Chris thought. He turned and smiled at Kitty. "You're a good pet, Kitty. I'm glad you can see and stuff." _Well, that's awkward_.

She stared at his face and gently reached out to touch his hand. He petted her hair and she closed her eyes. He slid his hand down her back and pulled her up off her chair and into his lap. She stayed soft and relaxed against his chest.

He'd never really fucked a willing slave before. It felt weird. He'd also never fucked anybody in the employee cafeteria. But there weren't too many people eating right now and, hey, first time for everything.

He spread her legs over his lap and rubbed his crotch into her cunt. "Open my pants and get me out," he said quietly. She quickly unbuttoned his uniform pants and pulled his cock out without taking her eyes off his face.  She was a well-trained little thing, wasn't she? "Go on," he said. "Get me hard."

She began stroking him off, grinding herself into his cock, and panting a little. Eventually, he closed his eyes and moved his hands to her ass. "Ok," he whispered. She lifted herself up and slowly slid down onto his cock and rolled her hips to move back and forth on his dick. _Oh, this was nice_. Very pleasant, very quiet. This was going to be the first time he'd ever fucked anybody at work and didn't come home with bruises on his cock.

He lightly scratched her back and she arched like a cat and threw her head back. He mouthed her nipples and played with her asshole as she moved. _God damn it_ , he was cumming too soon again. What was he, fifteen?

"Good girl, Kitty," he said. She curled back toward him and rubbed her cheek on his chest.

"Good job, Chris," Earpiece Guy said. "We got some nice shots, but next time, not where we eat, ok?"

Chris shrugged.

 

As he walked her back to her cell, the Captain came on over his earpiece. "Chris, see if you can't find out who messed her up down in the Catacombs. Somebody really did a number on her and the Mistress wants a name."

Once again feeling grateful that the Mistress wasn't after him, Chris said "yes, sir."

Earpiece Guy said "Chris, we got clearance for you to take her to the massage rooms. See if that puts her in a mood to share."

If Kitty was surprised that he didn't lead her back to the cell, she didn't let it show. She kept her hands clasped behind her back, never lifted her eyes from the ground, and never got more than two steps away from his left shoulder. Sometime he forgot she was there. When he opened the door to the massage room, she stopped just inside the door and waited for him.

"Up you go," he said, gesturing to the table. He waited until the massage person had started rubbing her back and he could tell Kitty was getting boneless and floppy.

"Kitty," he said. "Look at me."

She turned her head to the side and opened her big, blue eyes.

"When you were in the breakroom, someone was too rough with you," he said.

She stared at him without expression.

"I need to know who that was," he said. "The Mistress needs to know what happened."

She closed her eyes and swallowed.

The massage person looked at him. Chris guessed that meant Kitty had gotten tense again. _Well, shit,_ Chris though. _Too bad for you, you dumb fucking piece of shit. You just have to work harder._ He glared at the massage person, who looked away and started rubbing Kitty's back again.

Kitty sat up onto her elbow. She held up her hand like she was drinking a cup of tea. He tried to guess what she was trying to tell him.

"A cup of tea?"

She changed her hand so it was holding something bigger.

"A cup of coffee?"

She nodded and kept acting out her story. She pointed to herself and held up her fingers. Eventually he got it. Someone had poured coffee, into her asshole, four times.

"Who?"

Kitty pointed to the back of her neck.

Chris lifted her hair and saw what she was pointing at. A burn mark, a brand, in the shape of Texas.

"Is that . . . ? Is that Tex's belt buckle?" he said.

She nodded. Tex, the day shift Captain, his boss, had large metal belt buckle in the shape of Texas. _Well, fuck._ That explained why the breakroom cameras were off.

Kitty was miming something else. She pointed to her throat and made a motion like she was snapping a stick.

"Tex hurt your throat?" Chris said. "Is that why you can't talk?"

She nodded.

"You got that?" He said into his microphone.

"Yup," Earpiece Guy said. "We notified Captain Petros. Good work, Chris."

After the massage, he carried her back to her cell and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and sighed into his neck. He could see why people would like pets like her.

 

Chapter Six

"OK, Chris, this should be it," Earpiece Guy said the next day. "We need one last series of pictures and then she should be good to go."

Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Take her over to the gym and we'll fill you in," the guy said.

The gym was filled with pets working out on treadmills and lifting weights and, occasionally, a guard fucking a pet over a weight bench or on a mat. Kitty followed him obediently and knelt down when he stopped at the attendant's desk. "You got something for me?" he asked the man who worked there.

"Here you go," the guard handed him a little scrap of cloth and a key. "The studio's through there," he said as he pointed across the room to a door Chris hadn't noticed before.

The door opened into a empty room with mirrors on one end and a wooden bar attached to the wall. For ballet or something. He could hear Kitty start to breathe faster.

"Give her the skirt, Chris," Earpiece Guy said.

Chris handed her the piece of fabric, which she put around her waist. It hung down just past her cunt and totally transparent but was floaty and pink and cute. She looked up at him and smiled like he was the greatest guy in the world.

Behind them, the door opened and a male pet and his guard came in. Chris immediately moved to get between Kitty and the pet but Earpiece Guy said "it's cool, Chris. He's gonna be her dance partner."

The lights in the room shifted to focus on one area right in front of the mirrors and then music started to play.

Kitty looked like she'd been taken straight to heaven. She rose up on her toes and lifted her arms. The other pet put his arms around her waist and they began to twirl around. Chris and the other guard moved into an out-of-the-way corner and let them do their thing. The male dancer lifted her up and carried her around. Kitty stretched and spun and put her legs up higher than people normally do. She looked happy.

Chris was interested for a little while but then he started to wonder when this thing was going to be over. The other guard seemed pretty bored, too.

"After this," the other guard said, "my pet will beg me to fuck him sideways. He loves this shit."

Chris hadn't considered that. He could fuck Kitty in her tiny skirt and that could be cool. He watched as she bent over and stuck her ass out and flipped her hair around. Good wank bank material. He wondered if Natasha could bend backwards like Kitty did. Bet she could.

Finally the music stopped and the lights came back on. The other guard left with his pet and Kitty came over and knelt in front of him.

"Go on, then," he said. "Please me."

She licked her lips and gracefully opened his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. She licked up his thighs and nuzzled his balls until he started to get hard.

At this point, he noticed that the lights had changed but he didn't care.

She licked and sucked the head of his cock until precum started to drip out and she lapped it up like a little pussy cat. Opening wide, she slid his dick into her mouth and down her throat and drew back until just the top was resting on her lips. She slid down his cock again and rubbed her nose in his pubes. Then she started to swallow.

Chris thought he was lucky that whatever Tex did to her throat, it hadn't messed up her blow job abilities.

She started move faster and suck harder. She was still graceful about it, though, which Chris thought was an interesting feature. _Ah, what the hell,_ he thought. He let himself relax into her mouth and let her pull him right over the edge. He pulled her out at the last second and stroked himself as he shot cum onto her face.

He didn't have a second to breathe before Earpiece Guy said "great, Chris. That's the shot we needed. Take her back to the cell, would you? She needs to shower before the buyers come to look her over."

 _Well, that's it_ , Chris thought as he watched her shower. She had followed him from the gym, hands behind her back, looking down at the ground as cum dripped off her nose. Another guard met him at her cell, ready to take her some place where the buyers were going to check her out.

He wouldn't miss her, exactly. But he hoped she was bought by some guy who wasn't like Tex.

He heard the Captain over his earpiece. "Chris, Dave can take her from here. Report to my office."

The Captain waved him inside. "Chris, you did good work with Kitty. The Mistress was pleased. We'd like to talk about your future here."

Chris kept his expression blank. He thought he had a good future until about two weeks ago and now everything was fucked up.

"You can either stay up here on the Lab level or you can go back to the Catacombs. What do you want to do?" the Captain said.

"Catacombs, sir," Chris said instantly.

"You sure? Lab pays better," the Captain said.

"I'm sure," Chris said. "I'm more effective there."

"We're gonna turn the cameras back on the breakroom," the Captain warned. "There ain't gonna be a pet there for a while, either."

"Not a problem, sir," Chris said.

The Captain lit a cigarette and looked at Chris thoughtfully.

"You close with Tex?" he asked.

Chris shook his head. Barely knew the guy and definitely didn't know anything about anybody who would mess up a pet.

"He, ah, didn't show proper respect to the Mistress's gift so he's out. We're looking for a Day Shift Captain. You interested?" the Captain said.

"Yes, sir, I am," said Chris enthusiastically.

"That's good. That's good. I just want to let you know that, uh, the new hole down there – I hear it's his birthday.  You might want him to sing the little song a couple of times. You got that?" the Captain smirked at him.

 _Oh, man, Tex. You are gonna be one fucked up piece of shit_.

"Yes, sir, Captain. You just stand by for a really good concert," Chris grinned back.

"Good man, Chris," said the Captain. "Expect to hear good things. You go home to Natasha now. Maybe get her one of those little skirts."

"Good night, Chris," said Earpiece Guy. "Nice working with you."

Nothing, nothing on the Catacomb level was a brutal as the way they fuck with your mind in the Labs.

Nothing.


End file.
